


nothing compares to you

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kara can't stop staring which no one can blame her for, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Lena wears a suit. Kara's brain short circuits.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 47
Kudos: 1159
Collections: Completed Supercorp Fics





	nothing compares to you

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is but enjoy.

Frankly, Kara thinks it should be illegal,  _ illegal _ , for Lena Luthor to wear a suit. She’s seen Lena in her work outfits, all tight skirts and blouses. She’s seen her in ball gowns, in jeans and cardigans. She’s seen her in the occasional sweat pants and once in her pyjamas when Kara had turned up at Lena’s unexpectedly one night, but she’s never seen Lena in a suit before.

She’s never even  _ thought _ about Lena wearing a suit before, which now seems like a complete waste but it wouldn’t compare to the in-person version anyway, because here Lena is, at her door to pick her up for a fundraising gala, wearing a suit and Kara thinks she might pass out from how spectacularly amazing Lena looks right now.

“Is it too much?” Lena asks, fidgeting under Kara’s gaze, Kara herself only just realising that she is in fact staring.

“You look amazing,” Kara breathes, helpless to tell the truth, helpless to do anything but continue looking at Lena with complete awe. She knows Lena’s beautiful, she knows her best friend is gorgeous and pretty and cute and any other adjective used to describe someone who is stunning, but Lena in a suit is something different, she looks  _ hot. _

“Oh.” Lena visibly startles at the comment, looking surprised as her cheeks colour red. “Thank you, so do you.” 

Kara suddenly feels underdressed even though she’s wearing the most expensive dress she owns.

“Are you sure it’s okay? I can change,” Lena asks.

“Please don’t,” Kara blurts, her cheeks heating again. “You look great, I swear.”

“Okay,” Lena smiles, offering Kara her arm. “Let’s go.”

* * *

Kara’s still staring, but at least this time, she’s across the room so Lena won’t notice. She feels a little creepy, looking from afar like this, but every time she forces herself to look away, her eyes inevitably find Lena again.

She’s like a magnet, always pulling Kara towards her, Kara always wanting to be closer,  _ needing  _ to be closer.

But here she is, watching from a distance, trying to control the beating of her heart and the swirling in her stomach and the urge to cross the room and tug on Lena’s jacket and find out how soft her lips really are.

Imagining kissing her best friend is only weakening her self control so instead she focuses on the food table. There are potstickers again, which Kara knows Lena made sure were on the menu specifically for her.

That knowledge kind of makes Kara want to kiss her more.

“I knew I’d find you here.”

Kara turns to find the object of her thoughts beside her. Apparently the food could distract her for a while.

Her cheeks heat as she swallows the mouthful she currently has. “You ordered potstickers, how could I resist?”

“Anything for you,” Lena smiles, and the comment feels like it should be flippant because they’re just talking about food, but Lena’s eyes are serious, there’s conviction in her words. Kara believes her. “I’m sorry I haven’t been able to spend much time with you, but I’ve done all my duties as host so now I’m yours for the rest of the evening.”

“Do you want to get out of here?” Kara blurts, the blush spreading down her neck when she realises how that sounds. Not that she’d be particularly opposed to taking Lena home and... _ stop it, Kara _ . “I mean, if you want to leave, we could go watch a movie or something, hang out, just the two of us.”

The questioning tilt of Lena’s eyebrow almost ruins Kara’s self-control.

And then her next words really solidify the fact that she’s found the woman of her dreams.

“Let’s grab as much of this food as we can before we go.”

* * *

As soon as they’re through the door to Lena’s apartment, Lena is slipping out of her jacket, leaving her in a white button up that looks even better without being covered up.

But then Lena rolls up her sleeves, and Kara watches, transfixed, as the move leaves Lena’s forearms exposed.

She never even knew, before this moment, that forearms  _ could _ be hot, but here she is, admiring the lines of Lena’s skin, wondering what Lena’s arms would feel like, wrapped around her.

The final straw though, is when unbuttons the top couple of buttons of her shirt, leaving her neck and part of her chest exposed.

Now all she wants to do is kiss down the pale skin of Lena’s neck.

Kara takes a deep breath, tries to focus on something else, anything else, because these thoughts are growing increasingly inappropriate for someone who is just her friend. Usually she’s better than this, usually she has more control, but she’s really struggling tonight.

Alex would tell her to just finally tell Lena how she feels, because, according to her sister, she’s getting worse and worse at hiding her feelings. Kara always disputes that, because she thinks she’s pretty darn good at hiding her feelings, except for maybe tonight, because she knows she stares sometimes, at lips and cleavage and hands and that freckle on Lena’s neck, but this is getting out of hand.

“Kara?”

“Hmm...?” Kara hums, realises she’s missed something and she was definitely staring again when her eyes have to rise to meet Lena’s.

“I asked if you wanted something more comfortable to wear to watch the movie in?”

Lena’s looking at her curiously, clearly trying to figure out what’s on Kara’s mind. Kara forces her mind elsewhere, she can’t let Lena know. Tomorrow, things will go back to normal, and she’ll at least be able to mostly control her feelings for her best friend.

“Please,” Kara breathes, idly hoping that Lena will change too, so at least that gets rid of some of the distraction.

(But she also doesn’t want Lena to change, she hopes she wears clothes like this more often).

By the time Kara returns to the living room, now dressed in a pair of Lena’s sweatpants and a warm sweater, she finds Lena still in her suit.

“You’re not going to change too?” Kara asks, hers eyes betraying her again as they do a quick sweep of Lena’s body.

Lena shakes her head. “This is surprisingly comfortable actually. Plus, you stole my only pair of comfortable clothes,” she jokes. At the beginning of their friendship, it hadn’t been a joke, Lena’s wardrobe was unsurprisingly lacking in comfy clothes. Kara had taken it upon herself to rectify the situation, which involved donating a few of her hoodies that she’d seen Lena eyeing as well as buying a few extra pairs of sweatpants and t-shirts for Lena to wear.

Kara laughs as she takes a seat on the couch, pulls the blanket from off the back of it which Kara also bought Lena because she didn’t have a movie watching blanket it. Kara drapes it over her lap, pats the seat next to her for Lena to sit, and then she drapes the other half over Lena’s lap too.

(She’d only bought one blanket so they always had the excuse to sit close).

Lena starts the next movie on their list, a list that they’d made together of essential movies the other needed to watch. Most of them are Kara’s favourites but there’s a few of Lena’s in the mix too. Tonight’s movie is Stardust, which is good, because it’s one she’s seen, despite the fact that she’s the one that suggested watching a movie, her mind is definitely elsewhere. She can now feel Lena’s thigh warm against her own, which isn’t helping her focus on the movie at all.

She’s trying, she really is, to focus on the screen in front of her, but she can hear Lena’s steady heart beat, hear her breathing, feel her warmth, and her eyes keep flickering to the side, taking in the sharp line of Lena’s jaw, the movement of her neck as she swallows, the way her tongue darts out to wet her lips, the lines of her forearms as they sit atop the blanket.

Whenever she realises she’s staring, her eyes flash forward again, only to stray back to Lena not long later. Her fingers itch to reach out and touch, to tangle their fingers together, to glide along soft skin, to hold her and never let go.

She remembers when she’d first realised she’d had a crush on Lena, how she thought it would go away with time, how it was nothing serious, just a passing attraction. But even then she knew she was lying to herself, trying to pretend that her feelings meant nothing when Lena means everything to her.

“Is everything okay?”

The movie is paused on the screen, Kara hadn’t even realised, too caught up in her thoughts. “Yeah?” Kara questions, doing her best to sound confused even though she’s sure now that Lena’s picked up on something.

Lena watches her for a moment, green eyes holding steady with hers before she seems to accept Kara’s response and turns back to the TV, playing the movie again.

Kara forces her eyes forward, forces herself to watch Tristan and Yvaine on the screen. This really is a good movie but she’s struggling to stay focused because if she glances to the side she can see literally the most beautiful sight she’s every seen and there really is no competition.

“You’re staring.”

Kara startles at the words, not because the noise gives her a fright, but because she’s been caught.

“Is there something on my face?” Lena frowns, watching Kara in confusion.

“No, you’re perfect...uhh...fine, I mean you’re fine, there’s nothing on your face,” Kara replies, too fast, cheeks red again as Lena continues to watch her. She can’t look away though, finds she doesn’t want to.

“Okay?” Lena says, eyes flickering over Kara’s face, trying to figure out what’s up with her tonight. She almost wants her to figure it out, so at least it’s out in the open. “Why are you staring then? Is it this outfit?” Lena’s frown deepens. “I knew it was a mistake, I just wanted to try something different, I like how I feel wearing it, but does it look bad?”

“No!” Kara says, too loud this time. She doesn’t want Lena to think any of that, especially if she likes wearing a suit, likes how she feels in it. “It’s the opposite. You umm...you look beautiful, so beautiful, I’ve been finding it hard not to stare at you all night because you look incredible.”

“ _ Oh _ ,” Lena breathes, Kara can hear the way her heart rate picks up at Kara’s words.

“Not that you don’t look beautiful all the time,” Kara hurries to add. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,” Kara says, the truth spilling from her mouth. She’s made Lena feel bad because she’s been staring, and she needs to fix it. “I’m sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable with my staring but you in a suit is...well, you look,  _ hot _ . Like it’s a little unfair how good you look to be honest, and then you went and made it worse when we got home because you unbuttoned your shirt and rolled up your sleeves and it only made it harder not to stare.”

There’s a crinkle in between Lena’s eyebrow, which Kara would very much like to soothe away with her lips. She doesn’t look mad, or upset, or uncomfortable, she just looks confused.

Kara’s confessed enough tonight, she may as well tell Lena everything.

“And in the spirit of being honest, and because I want there to be no misunderstandings, I have feelings for you. Not just attraction but ‘I want to hold your hand and kiss the tip of your nose because its cute and hold you after a bad day and get a dog with you’ feelings. Like ‘I want to listen to you talk about your latest project even when I don’t know what you’re taking about and cook you breakfast in bed and argue about what colour we should repaint the kitchen and tell you I love you’ feelings.”

“Kara,” Lena gasps, eyes wide.

“I want to kiss you and hug you and spend the rest of my life with you because you mean everything to me, Lena Luthor, and maybe I should’ve told you sooner, or maybe I shouldn’t have told you at all, but I love you.”

Kara’s not sure what she’s expecting from her confession, maybe an “I’m sorry, I only see you as a friend,” or maybe an “I love you too,” she has no idea though, she never imagined getting this far, had always planned to keep her feelings hidden.

What she doesn’t expect is the hands that cup her cheeks, the mouth that presses into hers. Kara kisses back instantly, sighs into the warmth of Lena’s mouth, sighs into a kiss she never thought she’d be lucky enough to get.

Lena kisses her so gently, uncertainty tinged with affection that has Kara chasing Lena’s mouth as she pulls away.

“Maybe I should’ve worn a suit earlier if that’s all it took for you to tell me you love me,” Lena smiles, breathless.

Kara loves that smile.

“Maybe I should’ve told you I’m in love with you earlier if it meant you’d kiss me.”

Lena laughs. “Maybe you should’ve.” Her thumb strokes across Kara’s cheek. Kara grips Lena’s forearms, to keep them there. “For the record, I love you too.”

Kara can’t breathe. “Really?”

Lena leans forward, brushes there lips together. “Always,” Lena answers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
